DarkStar
by LeviathanScythe
Summary: Three friends are thrown into the world of Pokemon... but it is more dangerous and amazing than they could ever imagine as a new threat is hung down legendaries. Now the three friends must create a team of anthropomorphic pokemon and prepare for a full scale battle against the deadly Team DarkStar. Rated M for Violence, Language, Nudity and Possible Lemons.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything copywritten that is referenced in this story. everything referenced is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.**_

* * *

"Don't catch Mewtwo with a Master Ball!" Houston shouted, commenting on his uncle's game, "That's wasting good resources."

His uncle, Who was the same age as the loud boy, rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me how to play my game." Dennis said, "I'm out of everything else."

He pressed "A" on his system and watched as a purple and white ball flew towards the Pokemon. The ball shook three times and clicked and the usual fanfare erupted from the speakers.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Jonathan said as Dennis saved his game and turned it off. The three friends spent almost the whole morning playing video games. It was a hot summer morning and there wasn't anything to do, so the boys decided to sit at the front porch and do what nerds do best.

The desert heat hit them like a speeding truck as noon quickly started to arrive. The insects started to buzz around and animal noises could be heard in the ditch next to Dennis and Houston's house. It was going to be a pretty average day.

"Let's get lunch." Houston said, standing up. The boys moved and as Houston opened the door, a brown streak bolted from the entryway towards the ditch.

"Shit!" Dennis Yelled.

"Not again..." Jonathan Groaned. Captain Wiener, one of the families several dogs, barked at some animals and started a chase.

"Was that C.W.?" Houston's mother's voice shouted from her bedroom. All three boys knew what she was going to say next. Sighing, Dennis turned around and began to chase after the dog.

"Get the gear!" Dennis yelled, not caring if the others were right behind him.

Running away from the house was one thing, but C.W. Was running towards the ditch, and there were a few javelina (a small, yet dangerous wild boar) sightings. Dennis and Houston were trained to defend themselves against most wild animal in the vicinity, whether it is javelinas or coyotes.

_I hate it when he does this._ He thought as he tried to catch up to the Dachshund.

* * *

After five minutes of running, Dennis came to a stop.

C.W. was standing next to a bolder growling. The dog didn't even notice Dennis coming towards him.

"Come here, you stupid mutt!" Dennis yelled. The dog didn't flinch. He just stood there staring at the cave and growling as if something dangerous was in there.

Slowly as if to not make the dog run away again, Dennis reached out to grab C.W.'s collar. The dog in a panic whipped his head back and snapped at the teenager's hand. Surprised, Dennis let go of the collar and C.W. Ran off towards the house, passing Houston and Jonathan as they approached Houston was holding a rod and Jonathan had a cloth wrapped item in his hand and was wearing a bag that contained some emergency supplies.

"The fucker bit me again!" Dennis said, enraged. "I am going to kill him next chance I get."

**SQUEEEL! **

The boys turned to the left to see a few javelinas closing in on them. Houston threw a solid metal pole at Dennis, then pulled out his combat knife. Jonathan got his bokkens (A thick plastic and rubber sword, resembling a katana's) from the cloth ready.

The first javelina charged at Dennis, but the boy was faster. He used the end of his pole in a stabbing motion to hit the javelina. The javelina stopped for a moment, trying to recover. Dennis then swung the pole, knocking the boar to the side and making it run away. That, however, didn't stop the others from coming. There was another squeal from the other side of them as they noticed another group of javelinas coming after them. The boy's were completely surrounded.

Jonathan looked around as Dennis and Houston teamed up to attack a javelina who had gotten close. He noticed the cave next to the boulder. He bolted towards it and ran inside he then started to move the bolder. It barely started to roll and slide. He quickly moved towards the others.

"There's a cave we can hide in!" Jonathan yelled. After slicing into a pig and killing it, Houston started at Jon.

"Are you nuts?" he asked.

"It's either that, or we get skewered."

Houston stared at Dennis. They were ten feet away, but he knew the pigs were going to get smart and attack at once soon enough. But the cave could have something worse in it. He frowned at Dennis, as if he was asking for his uncle's decision. Dennis nodded.

"Let's go!" he shouted. The boys turned and ran towards the cave, with the sound of pounding hooves following behind them. Dennis's heart started racing as he hoped that they can make it before the javelinas arrived. He dived in to the opening as Jonathan and Houston started to seal the cave with the bolder.

Once sealed off, Dennis sat down and the boys tried to catch their breath. It was pitch black inside and the only sign of life was the squeals from the other side of the rock scratching at the surface.

"Does anyone have a light?" Dennis whispered, afraid they might be in the cave with another dangerous animal. The was a jangling sound and a small beam of light appeared from Houston. The light was enough to let them see themselves, but not much else.

Jonathan was fishing through their survival pack and found a lighter, lighter fluid, food, water, a first aid kit, and twenty large glow sticks. Jonathan grabbed one and snapped it, letting off a green light. He snapped another and tossed it to Dennis. Once they fully lit up. The cavern started to take form.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Houston asked, "We could be trapped for days."

"It's better than being lunch for a bunch of nasty pigs." Jonathan said as he sheathed his bokkens in a slot on the survival pack. "The pack has some food and water in it, so we should be okay for a while... as long as we ration it."

Dennis stood up. Scanning the area. The cave was the beginning of a tunnel that led to who knows where.  
"Now what?" he asked. Houston stretched and started walking towards the tunnel.

"Might as well look for another way out." Houston said. Dennis and Jonathan shook their heads and followed Houston. Dennis dragged his rod in the dirt, creating a trail in case they got lost. And Jonathan slung the survival pack over his shoulder.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, The gang started to hear running water and see light .

"See?" Houston said. "I told you."

They started to sprint towards the light, Dennis passed the other two with a smile on his face.

That smile however, faded as he came to a stop. At the end of the tunnel was a giant chamber. And in the center of the chamber was a hole that was sucking water like a whirlpool. Blue and pink light was shining inside the water as it fell.

Jonathan slowed down behind him and looked around.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked. Dennis walked towards the water and stuck his hand in. The water was warm. He sighed and stood back up, placing his pole into the soft ground at the edge.

"LOOK OUT!" Houston's voice yelled. Dennis spun around to see his nephew charging into the chamber, he tripped over a barely visible root and knocked him and Jonathan into Dennis. Both of their weights had sent all three boys flying into the water. Houston grabs Jonathan as Jonathan follows suit and grabs Dennis. Dennis grabs hold of his pole.

"START PULLING!" Houston shouts. Dennis tried, but the combined weight of the others was keeping him from getting out.

"I CAN'T!" Dennis yells.

"YOU HAVE TO!"

"I CAN'T! YOU'RE TOO HEAVY"

Suddenly, Dennis feels the pole shift. The ground was too soft to hold all of the weight that was attached to the pole. The pole slips and all three boys fall into the hole. The last thing Dennis sees is his body being engulfed in water and light. The last thing he feels is something hard hitting his head.

Everything else... switched to black...

* * *

**A/N** **I know it was a little rushed but i promise i will try and slow it down for the next chapter. please R&amp;R and I promise i will try and answer any question that you ask. I'd like to thank Krimson Kane for the idea of the next chapter and ask anyone who is interested to check out his story called Flame of Life. if anyone has any ideas for the next chapters, be sure to message me on Facebook or follow me on twitter. Links are on my page.**


End file.
